Learn To Be Lonely
by NewsTribe
Summary: Set 15 years after the start of season 4. What if Trudy never found Amber and she was left alone to give birth. What happened to her and her son? And who are these new guy's in red cloaks? Bray JrBrady
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
A new start.**

Shaking his head to block out the ear piecing sound the kept repeating inside his head, the young teenager closed his bright green eyes to try and picture happy times that would over power the sound of his mother dying over and over again inside his head. She had died saving his life and yet he couldn't but feel slightly angry at her for leaving him alone but she wasn't the only one, the whole tribe had left him, the sudden attack had wiped out the entire tribe except one, he was the sole survivor of the New Age Eco Tribe.

He would have rather died with the rest of his family then live in this strange new world on his own. A world he knew nothing about, he had never been allowed out to the big wide world, his mother wanted him to stay close to the new Eco camp far away from any trouble and even further away from the city. The one chance he got to see some of the outside world was when the older guys invited him out on hunting trips but still it was nothing like the world he was in now.

He had been travelling for three weeks and at last he had reached the cities edge, the city in which his mother had grown up in, the city in which she had spend most of her life fighting for, the city in which she fell in love with his dad and the city in which her old tribe should still be living in, maybe even his dad but he wouldn't know what he looked like, he had never seen a picture of him and even if he had seen a picture it wouldn't help, the picture would be over 15 years old and a lot can change a man in those years.

The city was like a jungle, it was more of a jungle then a forest to the young Eco warrior. It had buildings taller then trees and colours brighter then day. As he made his way through the city all eyes turned to him, his pure green eyes in a sea of dark blues, browns and greens as the people started to crowed around the strange new comer, while some children and adults look at him with degust in their eyes others smiled at the new comer remembering people like him before coming to the city and helping them destroy they enemy all those years ago.

The city was nothing like it was in the stories his mum told him, he had pictured it to b a lot smaller with every thing right in front of him but it wasn't like that everyway he looked was another road leading somewhere else with other roads pouring of them into other parts of the city, he could never be able to find the mall in which his mothers old tribe would be living at what made matters worse he didn't know what the mall looked like from the outside.

Closing his eyes again he let the sound of his mothers last words fill hi head.

---------------

Crawling up to her bleeding body, the only child of the Eco's leader, cradled her head in his lap, brushing her blonde hair out of her face, he whispered words of comfit as warm tears rolled down his cheek.

"Bray, my son is that you?" She asked coughing up blood

"Yeah mum, I'm here.." Bray replied trying to stay strong for his mother's sake.

"No, you must go now, leave the camp and run as fast as you can," Amber told her son opening her eyes so she could look at him one last time.

"I can't leave you mum, and I won't" he cried out as the shouts in the distance got louder.

"You have to there isn't much time left," she explained "You have to get to the city, remember the one in the stories, you must find it and then my old tribe, the Mallrats they will look after you, everything will be ok when…"

---------------

Opening his eyes he could feel fresh tears running down his cheek and hitting the scar which ran from the bottom of his lip on the left hand side to just under his nose.  
Drying his eyes with the back of his hands he turned to the nearest person to him, which was a young woman who hand long curled brown hair, she was also carrying a basket which was filled with food, food he hadn't had good food for at least three weeks.

"Hi," he said in a small voice taking in all her beauty

"Hey," she replied in a soft warm voice, "can I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for the Mallrats…" he explained.

"Why you looking for the Mallrats?" she asked the younger boy who didn't look like he was a city kid and she was told to never trust someone who doesn't come from the city.

"My mum told me they would help me, give me a place to stay, cause I can't return home as I no longer have a home, it was burnt down everyone died, even my mum," he explained for the first time.

"What's you're mums name?" the girl asked feeling sorry for the strange, she had no idea what she would do if hers died.

"Amber," he replied. The older teenager let out a small cry and dropped the basket letting the food roll away.

"That must make you her son," she spoke slowly still in shock.

"Yeah I'm Bray, named after my father,"

"Nice to meet you Bray, I'm Brady you're cousin," she told him with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
The mall**

He couldn't believe it, he had finally found his family he was no longer on his own, he no longer had to sleep in the woods on his own, he no longer had to eat a few scraps he found now and then but then what if they didn't want him, what if his mum knew a different tribe called the Mallrats, what if they changed, what if they didn't believe him or care, why should they care, his mum was no longer a Mallrat she hadn't been a Mallrat for 15 years its not like they have to take him into their open arms.

"Brady?" he repeated after a couple of seconds of staring at the older teenager standing in front of him, he had never imaged her like this, in his dreams she had always been a crazed leader who led a tribe of Zoot followers and he would have to battle her to the death but she was nothing like that, she had this kind of glow about her, she was so different to the girls back home.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, showing a perfect set of white teeth surrounded with a pair of pale blue lips with a hint of glitter on them.

"Is the rest of the Mallrats still around?" he asked as more questions started to pop up in his head itching to break free from his young mind.

"Most of us yes, but you have to understand a lot changed after you're parents left the city," she explained brushing her hair out of her face showing the rest of her tribal markings.

"Would it be possible for me to join?" he asked with excitement running through his veins.

"I don't see why not," she replied with a smile, "Come on it's this way!"

After picking up the basket and food, the older Brady led the way to the Mall in which he had heard so much about, every now and then their eyes would meet before they both would look away. 

Finally reaching the Mall, Bray looked up at the building in which he had heard so much about and dreamed about living in his whole life, but he had never expected it to be like this, he had always pictured it to be a grand palace with high towers and a grand door way.

"Home sweet home," Brady whispered in a small voice before taking in a deep breathe and stepping though the main door. Following suit, Bray found himself in a large open space with rooms flowing of at every direction and a stairway leading up stairs but he couldn't help but stare at the fountain which still stood tall and proud in the middle, the place in which his parents exchanged their tokens of love, the place in which his mum performed the wedding of the great Lex and the beautiful Zandra.

A small girl round the age of nine with long flowing blonde hair walked past the couple before stopping and turning to face them, she opened her mouth to speak but Brady cut in.

"Please Witney don't," Brady cried, before screwing up her eyes and covering her ears.

"MUM, Brady's home and she's brought a freak back with her…again," the little girl known as Witney shouted at the top of her voice, before grinning and taking a seat on the fountain and making eye contact with Bray trying her best not to break it.

Suddenly the whole place came alive, children young and old came out of the different rooms and stared at the two teenagers, a young woman around the same age as Brays own mum stood in front of the pair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well Brady?" Trudy asked with a frown.

"I can explain," Brady started to reply.

"You always can…" Witney cut in with a grin.

"Witney, sweetie please let mummy handle your sister," Trudy told her youngest daughter before turning back to her oldest, "Well Brady?"

"I've found someone who I think you would like to meet," Brady smiled, before turning to Bray, "Mum this is Bray, Amber's and Bray's son!"

A guy with messy Blonde hair ran out from the crowed and caught the stunned Trudy in his arms as her body fell to the ground, her eyes had glazed over, she hadn't heard those names in years let alone the name of their son, it had taken her along time to get over the fact that they weren't going to be coming back and she had buried them along time ago with the rest of her past life.

"Bray?" Another woman asked stepping out from the crowed, her red choppy hair sitting softly on her shoulder.

"Umm…yeah," he replied before trying to work out who she was, "Salene?" he guessed knowing she was the only girl in the tribe with red hair. With tears rolling down her check, the motherly Salene wrapped her arms around the fifteen year olds neck and pulled him into a long hug.

"You're parents, Amber and Bray are they with you?" she asked pulling away and wiping her teary eyes with her hands. Shaking his head slowly the young Eco took in a deep breathe hoping the tears would stay locked up inside until he was alone again.

"I've never known my dad he went messing the day I was born, taken away by a guy in a silver mask," Bray explained, "and my mum and the rest of the Eco's are now…dead!"

A few gasps were let out and the tears poured out from Salene's eyes again. Stepping away from the others with her daughter at her side, May pulled her lover into her arms and rocked her slowly, while their daughter wrapped her arms around their legs.

Standing in the middle of the room feeling like he had just destroyed the Mallrats with the news of his parents, he did the only thing he could think and within a flash he had spun again and ran out of the mall as fast as his legs could carry him. As he got further away from the Mall not knowing where he was running he could feel the warm tears falling from his bright green eyes again and landing softly on his shoulder. Stopping to catch his breath he turned to the nearest wall where he kicked it before letting his body drop to the floor next to it, he wasn't ready to tell them now he had seen his own mother being killed by a stranger who had no business in their peacefully home, he had no business here bring them bad news and ruining their perfect home.

"Bray," a soft voice said behind him, placing a soft cold hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was he might of only heard her voice for an hour but it wasn't a voice you could easily forget.

"I'm sorry," he replied not even trying to stop the tears flow this time.

"Shh it's ok," she whispered moving her hand over his hand in a soothing way to calm her younger cousin, "It's what they needed to hear, now they can say goodbye to them in their own way which they haven't been able to do until they knew for sure that Amber and Bray were not going to come back," as these words left her lips neither her or Bray knew how much they would bring it all home to Bray.

He hadn't really let the healing process start, there was still a small voice inside him that was saying that his parents were still alive and happy but that voice had been quietened by Brady's words and now he knew it was real and that he would have to face the world on his own. He would never see his mum's perfect smile again or hear her laugh, he wouldn't even hear her shout at him when he did something wrong again, she was gone and was never going to come back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Brady pulled her younger cousin against her and let him cry softly into her shoulder, she now had a reason to stay in the city, she couldn't leave him on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sweet dreams

Running a gentle hand through his short burnet hair, Brady watched as Bray finally slept peacefully, his tear stained cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes showed how much of a ride he had, had so far and how much further he had to go. It was only a couple of hours ago that her own mother showed him a picture of his father. She knew what it was like to see a picture of your own father but not get to see them in real life, she knew her father was a bad man but it didn't stop her wondering what it would have been like if he was still alive, would he be proud of her? Would he even act like a dad to her? Would he take her under his wing and show her the world? But he was gone, he had died years ago just a couple of weeks after she was born, she had got to look up into his eyes for the first and only time but she couldn't remember it, she had never got a father like the other kids in the Mall, sure she had Ved, and sure he treated her the same like her brother and sisters but it wasn't the same to her, he was their real dad, and she, she was just part of the Trudy package.

"Brady? Is he ok?" a young voice asked from the door, turning around, Brady smiled at her favourite sibling; he wasn't like the other two, he had always opened up to her when something was wrong and he was always there when she needed to talk to someone, he was grown up beyond his years sometimes it seemed like he was older then herself.

"For now," she smiled, getting up and walking towards him, and out of Brays room, which used to be his parents room. Reaching the door she wrapped one of her arms around her younger brother's waist and let him led her to the café where they sat down.

"So…he's our cousin?" Tracy asked running a hand through his messy dirty blonde hair

"Well yea and no, he's my cousin from my dad's side but I don't think it will hurt if you treated him like a cousin or friend," she explained to Tracy, who didn't look like her at all, she didn't look like any of her brothers or sisters, they all had dirty blonde hair while she had brown hair and got most of her features from her fathers side. Most people wouldn't have guessed that she was part of family except her eyes; she had her mother's eyes, they could of also been her fathers but no one remembers what colour eyes he had due to the fact he wore the white contact lenses.

"So when was you going to say goodbye?" Tracy asked leaning forward and staring into his sister's eyes, not breaking contact or backing down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied looking away and letting her eyes fall onto the back wall which was covered in pictures of the different Mallrats throughout the years.

"Don't play stupid with me Brady, I'm better then you at it and I can see right through you," he explained, more upset that she was planning to leave without saying goodbye to him then the fact that she was leaving, he knew there was no one he could make her stay no matter how much he begged her.

"Tracy you just don't understand how suffocating it is living in the mall, no one is my own age, I feel trapped like I can't carry on with my life if I'm stuck in this mall…I just need my own life start again. Maybe even start my own tribe…"

"And what forget about us, you're family, forget about me?" he asked with teary eyes, he wasn't scared of showing emotions, like most of the other boys in the tribe.

"Oh no," Trudy cried out, moving next to her younger brother and pulling him into a hug, "I could never forget about you, you've been my knight in shinning armour since you was born," it was true he had helped her through everything, from her first break up to protecting her when she was younger from kids in the street who didn't like her as she was the daughter of power and chaos. He had stayed by her bed when she was sick for six weeks and everyone thought she had the virus and was going to die, that was everyone except Tracy. He believed she would make it even if her own parents had given up hope.

"I don't know what I would do, if you left," He told her through tears.

"I'm not going anywhere…not until Bray is ok…"

-------------

Feeling a soft hand coving his mouth, Bray slowly opened his eyes and looked into his girlfriend's bright blue eyes. Sitting up, Bray looked around his darken hut, to see that his mothers light had long been out.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed voice, as she sat down on is bed and took one of his hands into her own.

"I missed you," she whispered back, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"My mum will go made if she finds you here," Bray Jr spoke after breaking the kiss.

"How will you're mum go mad? She's dead!" Kat shouted as fire wrapped itself around herself and she dropped to the floor before rolling of the edge of the tree hut and falling to the ground below. Shouts and screams filled the air as everyone started to panic, they were being attacked by another tribe in red robes with long hoods which covered their faces. Feeling his heart speed up, Bray tossed the covers of himself and ran towards his mothers room, everything seemed to go in slow motion, pushing her door open, he stared at her lifeless body on the floor before racing towards it and dropping next to her, raising her head, he placed her on his lap, as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Mum," he cried cradling her head, while using one of his hands to trace her facial features.

"She's dead," a voice spoke from the darkness, looking up he watched as the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, he was wearing a red robe with his hood on but slowly he started to remove his hood to show his face, before he raised his arms above his head and made a cross in the air.

"POWER AND CHOAS," Bray of the first Mallrats cried out.

-------------

Sitting up in bed, Bray wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to forget the nightmare, he tried to get the image of his dead mum out of his head and the image of his father standing above them both out of his head, it couldn't of been him who he saw those couple of months ago…could it?


End file.
